


The Good One

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Slice of Life, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes back and sees how close Stiles and Lydia are. Lydia finally realizes her feelings for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good One

You know in the movies where the cool guy enters and everything slows down and people take notice because their god has returned? Jackson was pretty much expecting all of that when he walked back into Beacon Hills High. Is that what he got? Well…mostly. People were surprised to see him, some were even glad. He didn’t however, have everyone’s attention and that irritated him to no end. Especially since the person who wasn’t paying attention was one Lydia Martin.

Lydia at that point in time was being distracted by a very amused Stiles Stilinski. “It’s not funny, Stiles did you do the work or not?” Instead of an answer Stiles just grinned at her. “You’re smiling, you must have…right? Did you? Stiles, stop being an ass!” She hit him in the chest and Stiles played it like she had stabbed him in the heart, falling against the locker next to her dramatically. The amusement on her face was so obvious anyone could have seen it. Including Jackson. 

"I move away and you start dating losers? Did the quality of guys just drop when I left or something?" Jackson said appearing behind the two. Lydia went ridged and couldn’t even turn around to look at her ex-boyfriend. 

"Actually we’re just good friends." Stiles pointed out and Lydia turned to look at him. The way he had said that, good fiends, it was like he was amazed he has gotten that far. "And partners in English for a project, if you want me to be specific. In fact I can tell you about Aiden if you really want to know who she’s been dating. The guy is huge. A werewolf too but he was an Alpha at one point instead of a weird lizard. How is that by the way? Do you need to sacrifice a goat every full mood to stay like this or-"

A crash and Jackson had Stiles up against the locker. Lydia drew a breath to shout at Jackson but Stiles pushed him off. She closed her mouth while the two stared at each other and reached out to take Stiles’ hand after a small while. “Come on.” She said quietly. “We have class and I don’t want to explain why my partner has claw marks on his face.” 

She pulled him away from Jackson and they’d walked all the way to their English classroom before Lydia has realised she’d still has hold of Stiles’ hand. Her cheeks flushed but she didn’t say anything as they settled down, her hand finally slipping out of his. The bell rang and people filed in but her attention was taken by Stiles. Seeing him opposite Jackson, a boy she had once been in love with, it made things easier to see. She’d made the right choice when she said she didn’t want to be with the bad guy because there where guys like Stiles. 

Stiles turned his head and caught her looking at him so he smiled. She smiled back and took his hand again.


End file.
